


For the Stars

by Misaki04



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arc: Solomon (Fate/Grand Order), FGO whole storyline, Fate/Grand Feels, Gen, I just wanna cry about this, LB preview?, Needs Romani back, Romani too precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki04/pseuds/Misaki04
Summary: As singularities pass by, the people who aided us gets forgotten. A fading memory as we face the new thrill of adventure and companionship. We still have Mashu with us... but the people who  aided us from that time? Do we still remember them? As we move forward, do we still think of them?





	For the Stars

As the master of Chaldea once again gets suited up to embark the newest Singularity, a faint voice could be heard, it was calling for their name. They would turn back only to find no one in the corridors, yet it haunted them to no end, like there really was someone calling for them. Beside them was Mashu, the Shielder Class demi-servant along with the other servants they had chosen. The Shielder servant would hold onto the master's shoulder, worry evident on her face,

"Senpai, is something wrong?"

"Master are you okay?" Inquired one of the servants that (Name) was going to bring into the rayshift.

"It's fine... I just heard someone calling my name... shall we go?"

They would then once again face the people beside them with a smile on their face as they get rayshifted to the new threat of humanity to stop it.

In the silent empty corridors of Chaldea, and as the team began preparing to rayshift, golden dusts would appear, showing the nine people that master knew all too well, the people who have aided them since the beginning of their journey to Grand Order.

**The Rune Caster of Fuyuki, Cú Chullain,**

**The Holy Maiden of Orleans, Jeanne d'Arc,**

**The Rose Emperor of Septem, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus,**

**The Shining Pirate of Okeanos, Francis Drake,**

**The Treacherous Knight of London, Sir Mordred Pendragon,**

**The Scary Healer of E Pluribus Unum, Florence Nightingale,**

**The Savior of Camelot, Sir Bedivere,**

**The King of the People of Babylon, Gilgamesh,**

**The Ancient Magic King of Solomon, Romani,**

Looking softly at the retreating figure of the mage who they had protected and aided in their singularities. Smiling softly, they once dematerialises as the rayshift happens but not before saying,

** _"Good luck, Master/(Name)...we shall aid you from the stars..."_ **

And once again, Chaldea was silent. The nine people who had appeared had followed the master in their journey. The memories they have shared will forever be with them.

Even if there will be a time where the master forgets them.

Even if there would be a time when the master finally draws their last breath...

It will forever be etched to these servants how they had saved the world with their master.

And as for the last man, the man we call Doctor, he shall be guiding the master he had protected right from the start. To the brighter future of humanity...

And awaits the day where they would once again be with their master...

Afterall, these memories they hold are the precious memories they hold deeply inside their hearts.


End file.
